The Windsor
by seishiru
Summary: Irvette Windsor, a noble from afar comes to meet another noble named Alois Trancy. Unexpectedly, also met another noble, Ciel Phanthomhive. Irvette soon learned that the three of them are very common. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first OC fic. What….but I hope the fic is decent xD The fic is mainly about the OC, Alois and Ciel. This is a multi-chapter fic so yeah. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

Irvette sat down on the couch in the living room. She rests her head on her arm and let out a sigh for several times. Her butler, Jancis Frasier, walked over to her.

"Oujou-sama, would you like some tea, or perhaps some sweets?" Jancis walked over with a tray of tea and cakes.

"Just give me some tea. I'm not hungry for sweets." Jancis bowed to her and prepared some tea from the tray. He then placed the cup of tea on the table next to the couch she was sitting on. Irvette took just a little sip of the tea.

"What's the matter, Oujou-sama? You don't seem like your usual self." Irvette glanced at Jancis and looked away.

"I'm just bored, Jancis. If there's something interesting in the mailbox, please let me know." Irvette let out another sigh of boredom.

"I'll keep that in mind, Oujou-sama. But tomorrow you'll have plenty of activities to do. I think it'll be best for you to just relax today." And with that, Jancis walked away and left Irvette.

A few hours later, the day became just a bit darker. Irvette was still in her position earlier. She just stared at the fire, getting really bored every second. Jancis stormed into the the living room, hopefully he would bring some good news.

"Oujou-sama, there is something unexpected that came in the mailbox today. It seems to be an invitation from the Trancy estate, I have never heard of the estate before. Here you are." Jancis handed the small letter to Irvette. Irvette opened the envelope and read the letter.

_To: Irvette Windsor_

_With all due respect, Lord Trancy has invited you to attend the royal ball at this night. Lord Trancy has been keen to meet you. The address to the Trancy estate is on the back of this invitation. We look forward to your attendance._

_Thank you for your attention,_

_Butler of Trancy Estate_

Irvette's boredom was lifted with gleeful thoughts. She was very happy. She'll be looking forward to meet the Lord Trancy.

"Pardon me, but what does the letter say, Oujou-sama?" Jancis took a few steps closer to Irvette. Irvette suddenly stood up from the couch and turned around to look at Jancis with a smile on her face.

"It's an invitation to go to a ball. Now, I need to get ready. Could you prepare carriage, Jancis?"

"Of course, Oujou-sama." Jancis bowed to his mistress. Irvette soon walked out of the living room and headed to her bedroom.

Irvette walked to the mirror to glare at herself. Her hair was long and flowing, her lips were soft and light pink, her porcelain skin was reflecting beauty. She didn't do much with her appearance. She didn't even change anything at all. She only wore a long-sleeved white dress and covered it with another black dress for the ball.

Irvette was ready to go to the Trancy estate. She walked down the stairs to see Jancis and her two other maids. She reached to the front door and Jancis opened the door for her. Irvette walked to the carriage and went inside it. Jancis closed the carriage door for his mistress. Jancis climbed onto the carriage and began steering it. It was gonna be a long journey to get to the Trancy estate.

After thirty five minutes passed, Irvette didn't realize that the carriage already reached the Trancy estate's front door. Jancis hopped off the carriage. Irvette went down of the carriage. They both walked closer to the front door. Jancis knocked on the huge mansion door. They were greeted by a stranger in black, much alike to Jancis.

"Good evening. You must be Irvette Windsor. I am Claude Fautus, Lord Trancy's loyal butler. Please, come in." The man had no expressions on his face, Irvette thought. She could tell that Jancis and Lord Trancy's butler were exchanging death glares. Irvette put that thought aside and went in the mansion.

It was full of people, the most noticeable person was the one who was dressed in pink and had pretty blonde locks. She turned around to face Jancis again.

"I will be parking the carriage. You shall have fun, Oujou-sama."

Irvette then turned back around and walked closer to the crowd of people. She forgot how she hated crowds and parties like these, but she had nothing better to do, she also wanted to meet the Lord of this mansion.

"Do you want to meet my master?" A strange but familiar voice startled Irvette. She nodded nervously.

"He's in the garden, I'll lead the way. I'm Claude, by the way, if you ever forget my name." Claude walked ahead first and Irvette just simply followed him until they reach the beautiful Trancy mansion garden. She saw a boy with blonde hair and he was wearing a black-blue outfit.

"Danna-sama, Irvette Windsor has arrived, she has come to meet you." Claude lacks expression even more with the Lord Trancy. He turned around so Irvette could see his face, he smiled softly at Irvette.

"Hello! My, you have such long hair. Your name's Irvette, right? I'm Alois Trancy. Nice to meet you!" Irvette smiled and walked closer to Alois.

"Yes, my name is Irvette. Nice to meet you too, Lord Trancy." Irvette bowed to Alois. Alois was quite surprise with Irvette's respect for him.

"No need to be so formal, Irvette! Call me Alois and never bow to me again. You're a noble too, you know!"

"Very well, then. Why are you not in the ball, Alois? Aren't you going to greet your guests?" asked Irvette. Alois only walked closer to her, taking gentle steps.

"Okay! After I greet people, will you dance with me? It's boring without Ciel coming to this ball." Irvette had no idea who 'Ciel' was, it may ring a bell, but her memory isn't the brightest. She just followed along and went to the ball together.

Alois noticed that bluenette who stood in the front door. It was none other than Ciel Phanthomhive. Alois was really happy. Ciel, who said at first told Alois he couldn't come because he had business things, but then he decided to come to the ball.

"Come with me!" Alois said while running with Irvette. She didn't really know what was going on, but she could see Jancis near the front door with Claude aswell. They stopped running in front of someone Irvette didn't know. Alois hugged Ciel tightly, making Irvette giggle a bit.

"Alois! Let go of me, we're in public." Ciel looked quite irritated, but it soon reached into a smile. Alois let go of Ciel, and then Ciel was quite surprised glancing at the young girl in front of him.

"Who are you?" Ciel asked.

"I'm-" Irvette's answer was cut off by an annoying loud scream.

"CIEEEEEEELLLL!" The girl could none other than be Elizabeth. She tackled Ciel with a very painful hug, the hug soon broke off.

"Ciel, you look adorable! Alois, have you been taking good care of him?!" Elizabeth grunted. Irvette was lost with this conversation. She just stood there, completely innocent.

"Very good care indeed." Alois winked at Ciel. Ciel blushed lightly. Irvette could notice the blush on Ciel's cheekbones. She soon started to giggle, without even realizing, she giggled even louder.

"Eh? Kawaii~" Elizabeth jaw almost dropped as she saw the flawless young girl who giggled uncontrollably. Irvette started to realize she was being stared.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry…" Irvette bowed to the three. She hung her head down.

"Don't bow to other people if you're a noble, Irvette, didn't I say so?" Alois grinned directly at Irvette's face.

"ELIZABETH!" Elizabeth's maid voice called Elizabeth. Elizabeth pouted and crossed her arms. Irvette saw the sight of Alois and Ciel whispering to each other, she couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Well, I better go back to my maid, bye bye you three rascals~" With that, the annoying girl ran off.

"Ne, Irvette, me and Ciel would like to talk to you about something. Let's go to my study room so we can discuss about it." Irvette was kind of dumbfounded. She was led to a room upstairs in the Trancy mansion. As they reach the study room door, they walked in and Alois closed the door shut.

* * *

**Longest fic I have written woo! Cliffhanger going on ;3 Mwahahaha Ima torture you readers! Just kidding xD I will update the next chap tomorrow…maybe. So many spelling errors and grammar errors because English isn't my the first language I learned teehee :P Hope you enjoyed it as far as it is. Review please~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter weeee~**

**This chap probs be boring but I dunno…There's gonna be a lot of pre-tests and academic tests in my school so I might not be able to update that much. My schedule is packed ;_;**

**Well, enjoy, my little nekos 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

Alois closed the study room's door shut. He headed to sit down on one of the chairs.

Alois and Ciel nodded to each other, then, Ciel took a long deep breath.

"Irvette, if the topic we're going to talk about is unrelated to you, please keep a secret of what you're about to hear and see." Irvette nodded nervously. She bit her lip and swirled one of her lock of hair. She was utterly terrified of the atmosphere at that moment. Even the straightforward and bubbly Alois gave a dark presence.

"Irvette…is your butler a…d-demon? Did you make a contract with him in exchange for your soul?" Ciel's sweat was dripping down, if he was wrong, it could all end up badly. Irvette looked quite surprised, it soon faded.

"Y-yes…Jancis is a demon. Everything you just said says it all. How did you guys figure it out? Well, I suppose your butlers are also demons, am I right?"

"If our butlers weren't, we wouldn't have asked. There's something else I'd like to ask, do you have a contract seal?" Irvette nodded and smiled. She turned her head and began to pull up her back hair. There it shows her contract seal on the back of her neck. It was a glowing aqua-colored pentagram symbol. Alois and Ciel glanced at the beautiful symbol. She soon let her hair to cover it again.

"You guys have one aswell?" The two earls nodded. Ciel began to untie his eye-patch, revealing his contract seal on his right eye. Irvette was very amazed at Ciel's symbol. Now it was Alois' turn, he stuck his tongue out, showing his contract seal to Irvette. Irvette was also amazed at Alois' symbol.

"Shall we go back?" Alois stood up from his chair and grinned. Irvette and Ciel stood up aswell and followed Alois to head back to the ball. Ciel was tackled by Elizabeth again. Elizabeth dragged Ciel to dance with her. He obeyed her and started to dance.

" Ne, Irvette, you still owe me a dance." The blonde boy offered a hand to dance. Irvette took that hand and began dancing slowly with Alois.

An hour passed, all the guests went off home. There was only Ciel, Irvette, and their butlers. Alois walked closer to Ciel and Irvette.

"For the both of you, do you wish to stay or head home? I already know Ciel's answer, but how about you, Irvette?" Alois smiled softly.

"I'll stay over."

"Splendid! Claude will lead you to the guest room, as for I will go with Ciel." Claude leaded Irvette the way and she saw her two friends walk a different way.

They stopped in front of the guest room door and Claude opened the door for Irvette. The room was dark and silent. The bed and closet was full of dust. Irvette coughed as she went in the dusty room.

"Are you okay, Countess Windsor? Would you prefer a different room?"

"No, no need. I'm perfectly fine, Claude. I'll be okay on my own now." Irvette said while walking closer to the bed, immediately collapsing onto it. Claude almost walked away but Irvette called him back.

"Wait! Can you call my butler to come here?"

"Of course, wait here." Claude then vanished away. A few minutes past by, Irvette was getting really impatient. _Where the hell is Jancis? Why is Claude taking so long? _Irvette thought. She got up from her uncomfortable laying position to explore the Trancy mansion.

Irvette wandered around the mansion, taking gentle steps. Irvette was really amazed at the Trancy mansion's wood design and paintings. She stopped walking as she heard soft moans, not far from where she was standing. Her curiosity went off the charts as she still heard those moans echoing through the halls. She began to run quietly and she stumbled upon a door in front of her. The moans became louder as she reached the front door.

"What are you doing here, Oujou-sama?" A voice startled Irvette. Of course, it was Jancis.

"Jancis…don't scare me! I'm off to bed now, have you got my night gown?" Irvette pouted.

"I'm sorry. And yes, it is already in the guest room, Oujou-sama." Jancis turned his back to walk further. Irvette followed behind him.

"I hope you didn't disturb my master."

"And mine." Two voices startled Irvette. One voice she recognized, but the other wasn't quite familiar. She turned her head to face Claude and an unfamiliar face, also dressed in black.

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Irvette said nervously as she gulped and hung her head down.

"You'll soon get it. It's rather obvious." The stranger in black said while crossing his arms.

"I don't really get what you're talking about. Who are you, anyway?" Irvette pointed at the raved-haired man. The man soon chuckled.

"I am Ciel Phanthomhive's loyal butler." Irvette soon felt very awkward with this conversation. She ran swiftly to the guest room and closed the door shut. She collapsed full of embarrassment.

* * *

**Short? I dunno maybe xD** **I already made half of the third chapter days ago teehee so I might be able to finish the whole chapter tomorrow :3 Have any questions or suggestions for the storyline? Please do so PM me! 3 Okai das all. Review please~**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter guys! Teehee I has a lot of exams so I might update little by little x3**

**Okai hope chu enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

Irvette's sleep was awoken by her butler, Jancis. She got up from the guest room bed while rubbing her swollen green eyes.

"Good morning, Oujo-sama. Lord Trancy has invited you for breakfast, care to join or do you want me to cook for you?" Jancis opened the curtains and window to let in morning sunshine.

"I'd like to have breakfast with Alois and Ciel. How about my clothes, Jancis?" Irvette let out a sigh and looked over the gigantic closet which surprisingly didn't have any clothes in it.

"As you wish, Oujo-sama. And your clothes are in the bathroom over there. Now, get ready first." Jancis said while pointing the bathroom door. Irvette opened the bathroom door and closed it shut. She unbuttoned her night gown and tied her hair. She then hoped in the bathtub that was already prepared by Jancis.

A few minutes past by, Irvette hoped of the bathtub and wrapped a towel around her body. She dressed herself quickly and got out of the bathroom. She saw Jancis standing in front of the window.

"Jancis, I'm gonna go have breakfast now. Where are they having breakfast anyways?" Irvette walked to the door.

"They're having breakfast in the dining room. I'll lead you the way." Jancis offered a hand to Irvette but she shook her head.

"I know the way. Don't worry, Jancis." With that, Irvette stormed out of the room and leaving a sighing and smiling Jancis.

Irvette took slow steps as her steps echoed through the Trancy estate hall. She walked down the stairs and she saw her two friends in the huge dining room. She then walked faster to them and greeted them warmly.

"Good morning, Alois and Ciel!" Irvette grinned directly at the two earls. Hannah pulled the chair to let Irvette sit and then pushed the chair back in. Claude then appeared out of nowhere while bringing a tray of Glazed Salmon and a slice of Passion Fruit Pie to Irvette. Irvette was amazed at Claude's cooking. She took a bite of the Glazed Salmon and her mouth felt like fireworks while tasting it.

"Isn't Claude's cooking nice, Irvette? I'm sure you'll also like the pie." Alois said and he took a bite of his food. Irvette was still thinking of yesterday night's moans from, maybe, Alois' room. She couldn't help it but plan to tease those two earls.

"Ne, Alois, Ciel, had a good night yesterday?" Irvette said while winking at them. Their eyes widened and soon turned the boys to blushing. Irvette laughed uncontrollably.

"Come on guys, I knew you guys had a little _fun_ last night. It's okay, as long as you guys love each other." Irvette smiled warmly and hugged them both. Alois and Ciel were speechless but they hugged her back.

"So you heard us, Irvette. Can you guess who's moaning was the loudest one~?" Alois smirked and Irvette placed her fingers on her chin.

"Hmmm…I guess it was…YOU! I'd thought that Ciel would be more dominant. If I'm wrong, please do so forgive me~" Irvette winked at Ciel who kept silent throughout the conversation.

"Correct! Ciel's always the dominant one, he once-"

"Why are we having this conversation again?" The earl Phanthomhive said at last. He kept his head down while ruffling his own hair in confusion. Irvette and Alois laughed at Ciel's reaction towards the _unpleasant_ conversation.

"Come on, my_ darling _Ciel, it's only because it's fun!" Alois tackled Ciel with a hug. The irritated Phanthomhive soon pushed Alois' hands of his neck.

"Anyways, I have some tasks to do. You guys coming? I can't do this alone." Ciel said while standing up from his chair.

"I can't come. My uncle's daughter is coming to meet me today." Alois pouted and frowned.

"I'll come with you, Ciel. What exactly is the task?" Irvette stood up from her chair and walked to Ciel.

"It's about a murder. You sure you're up for this?"

"Of course I am! I may be a girl but I _love_ gore." Irvette said creepily. Ciel and Alois' eyes widened but it turned into laughter. Ciel walked over to Sebastian.

"Sebastian, prepare the carriage for me and Irvette." Sebastian bowed to his master.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian walked to the front door to prepare the carriage. Ciel sat on the nearest chair while resting his cheek on his hand. Irvette then walked to Alois and whispered to him. They laugh uncontrollably after Irvette's whisper, Ciel's eyebrows furrowed as he saw them laughing. Within five minutes, Sebastian stormed back into the mansion.

"The carriage is ready. Do you wish to go to the crime scene with Countess Windsor?"

"Yes, Sebastian. Come on, Irvette, we're heading off." Ciel called off Irvette and she walked to him. They were about to go outside the Trancy mansion but was stopped by Alois.

"How rude of you to go without saying goodbye. Ciel, I thought we agreed on a goodbye forehead kiss, didn't we?!" Ciel rolled his eyes. He kissed Alois on the forehead quickly which made Irvette giggle a bit. Irvette and Ciel waved goodbye to Alois.

Sebastian opened the carriage door for Ciel and Irvette and then they went in. Sebastian then hoped on the carriage to steer it. Irvette waved to Alois from the carriage window.

A few hours passed, they have arrived at the crime scene. It was already 07.45 pm, so there aren't any people crowding the crime scene or any investigations going on. The three of them hoped off the carriage and began to circle the crime scene.

"Hehehehehe! Well isn't it Ciel Phanthomhive, Sebby, and…? You have such fine hair, young lady. Wait 'till I cut that marvelous hair~!"

* * *

**HEHEHHE MORE CLIFFHANGERS 3 I will update this on Sunday because I have drama exams tomorrow hsdhfjsdfkjh SO HARDDD…**

**Anyways, if you don't know what Irvette looks like, look at the cover picture for this fic, I made her off IMVU but ehh xD**

**A lot of crack ehh in this one? Ahahaah. I will disappear nao BYEEE~**


End file.
